AO Poetry
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: Just some poetry I wrote forever ago, or found floating around, and I feel it could pertain to AO relations. Enjoy.
1. Chilly

_**Title: **AO Poetry  
**Author:** OLIVIAplusALEX4eva  
__**Summary: **Poetry that pertains to the AO relationship I see when I watch L&O:SVU.  
**Genre: **Romance / Angst  
**Warnings: **Contains femmeslash relations.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine...  
**Rating: **Rated T_

* * *

She stands there,  
smiling her playful grin.  
My breath catches in my throat.

Flirtaticous demeanor permeating the chilly air.  
She hugs her torso, trying to keep warm.  
I see her shivering unremittingly,  
so I wrap her in an intimate embrace.

Shielding her from the bone-chilling coldness.

She giggles,  
she smiles,  
her warm breath caresses my skin.  
I stand here and consequently ponder,  
how can this love be damned sin?

* * *

Yeah... yeah... yeah... I know, it sucks, but oh well. I was writing it at like... 4 in the morning maybe. Some time around there. Review please. 


	2. Harder to Breathe

_**It's all in the first chapter. . .**_

* * *

It's getting harder and harder to breathe . . .  
The air weighs a ton, sitting on top of your  
tense shoulders.  
You know you should embrace life,  
just reach out and hold her . . .

But it's too complicated. . .  
to be someone you're not because of  
what you truly are is forever hated.

* * *

You know what to do, review! (please. . .)


	3. I Do Care

Post Loss and Ghost

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Do Care**

From time to time  
I think about you.  
And remember the things  
we had shared together.  
Our dreams,  
our hopes,  
which we fulfilled.  
are now gone forever.

I miss the laughs  
and the cries.  
But most of all  
the love I saw in your eyes.  
I wish I could see the truth  
that now you're gone  
and I'm still here.  
But things do happen in life,  
and I do care.  
-G.M.


	4. Hypnotized

**Chapter 4: Hypnotized**

****

As I sit, here down comes a tear.  
I think of you, I hope you're thinking of me, too.  
Our love is still there,  
so why do you say you don't care?

I am hurting inside, but that...  
I always try to hide.  
You made me cry because I feel like it was all one big lie.  
Maybe we won't ever be,  
but your love for me is what I see.  
I look in your eyes and your feelings are what you  
can't disguise.

Why can't you admit you fell...  
You fell into my spell.  
You were hypnotized when you looked  
into my big brown eyes...  
-J.S.


	5. To Walk

**Chapter 5: To Walk**

Your hands outstretched before me.  
I wouldn't step alone.  
I've always been afraid  
of falling.

You taught me that you have  
to fall to learn  
to walk.

Every day I take a few more  
steps.  
Sometime I fall.  
You taught me well,  
and now I can walk by your side.


	6. Is This Love?

**Chapter 6: Is This Love?**

I close my eyes.  
I visualize  
vivid fantasies, dancing in a row.  
Together we walk through meadows green  
where fields of splendor grow.

Who are you that only you  
should be in every corner of my mind?  
But, who am I that I should find  
someone so gentle and so kind?  
And, what is this that I possess?  
This devastation that sets my  
soul aflame?  
This ardent desire that you inspire,  
with just a whisper of my name?

Is this love?


	7. Pretender

Alex's POV

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pretender**

Sitting in the moonlight  
I still feel like I could cry.  
Because I heard tonight  
everything was just a lie.

You didn't even love me,  
not a thing you said was true.  
Who were you trying to be?  
What did you want to prove?

You didn't care at all for me,  
you just cared about your friends.  
And when they laughed and when they teased,  
you put us to an end.

To me you meant 'most everything,  
to you I was just fun.  
All your words have empty meaning.  
Even the beautiful ones.  
-B.H.E.


	8. Being With You

Post Loss and Ghost

* * *

**Chapter 8: Being With You**

As stars twinkled above and a breeze slowly blew,  
I stood in front of you feeling loved, but confused.  
I had finally met you after a long years wait,  
and now that I have you I made a big mistake.

You told me you loved me, but I shied away,  
thinking I'd wait just for another day.  
As fate would have it, everything went wrong,  
and I lost you right before things had begun.

I know things will be different now  
and you'll go your separate way.  
But I'll never forget how we spent those days.  
You were always so happy and cheerful, too.  
And I'll always love you for just being you.  
-A.C.J.


	9. Heroes Made of Stone?

Alex's POV

* * *

**Chapter 9: Heroes Made of Stone?**

A hero is someone whom you can depend  
on.

A hero is someone who can do no wrong in  
your eyes.

You model yourself in the likeness of your  
hero.

The pedestal upon which she stands is  
indestructible.

But what happens when you glimpse  
through the stone  
And find a weakness in your hero?

What happens when you hero fails you?

Then the pedestal crumbles  
beneath her and  
Your hero falls.

Emptiness fills you when you realize your  
hero is mortal.

My hero, you've failed me in every way.

Fatal was the blow when I came crashing  
down to  
Earth, realizing your pedestal was not  
stone, but sponge.

Now at least we stand level, mind to  
mind, with  
nothing to say.

I just want you, my hero, to know  
It's killing me.


	10. A Little Girl's Nightmare

**Chapter 10: A Little Girl's Nightmare**

_Written by _No Wishing On The Never Star

To this day,  
his face still haunts her.  
If he hadn't taped her mouth shut,  
she would've yelled "raper!"

When he finally let her free,  
she stumbled out from the alley.  
Took a cab home as fast as she could,  
to get far away from where he stood.

Crying as she shed her clothes,  
washing off his lingering touch,  
praying no one else knows,  
pressure building 'til it's too much.

She wrote her parents a good-bye note,  
telling them what had happened to her.  
She hated it, but she still wrote  
of how that bad man made her body impure.

She grabbed a rope and a chair  
and made a homemade noose,  
pinning the note to her body,  
making sure it wouldn't get loose.

She fixed the rope to the ceiling,  
standing on the chair.  
She suddenly kicked it away,  
in minutes, her lifeless body hanging there.

Her parents found her the next day,  
crying loudly in disbelief.  
Her mother found the note she left them,  
still safety-pinned to her deceased body.

She had told them how their little girl  
had been raped by their next door neighbor.

* * *

I actually wrote this. How was it? 


	11. Save Me

**Chapter 11: Save Me**

_Written by _No Wishing On The Never Star

Save me from myself,  
either self-inflicted or not.  
I can't take much anymore,  
many internal demons I have fought.

So I started to cut.  
I thought the pain would disappear.  
The hurt went away,  
but soon scars had appeared.

Just put me out of my misery,  
I beg of you please.  
Save me from all this hurt,  
I just want to be the real me.

* * *

I wrote this too. Obviously I was very sad and depressed at the time. (Don't worry wifey, this was written when I was only 13. waaay before I met you sweetheart. There's no way I could possibly be depressed now that I'm with you honey. Don't worry, I don't cut(nemore) and I'm not suicidal(nemore)...) 


End file.
